¡Demonios, te ves tan bien y yo estoy borracha!
by Kuchiki Kibe Midori
Summary: Un fic oneshot que solo tiene intenciones de divertir. Trabajo en conjunto: Greisfer Lehnsher, Kuchiki Kibe. No es bueno beber de más, y esa fue una lección difícil de aprender para las mujeres shinigami.


Querídisimos y apreciadisimos lectores y lectoras! (ejem, perdón al joven que excluí al decir lectoras en otro fic jeje)

Pues ya me tienen acá de nuevo, sé que he tardado mucho tiempo en aparecerme por acá. LES PIDO DISCULPAS

Ninguno de los fics sin terminar están abandonados, solo es falta de ideas. Están siendo escritos pero a un ritmo lentísimo, pero si los continuaré.

Por lo pronto, aquí les tengo un nuevo fic que hicimos entre mi comadre **Greisfer** y yo. Es pura comedia xD siendo sinceras.

Sin más, los dejo leyendo.

El disclaimer ya se lo saben.

* * *

><p><strong>**¡Demonios, te ves tan bien y yo estoy borracha!**<strong>

Una tranquila noche en el Sereitei, poco después de que Aizen, Ichimaru y Tousen escaparan de la Sociedad de las Almas, la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami hizo una celebración para incluir en sus listas a la chica ryoka. La asociación contraria hizo lo mismo con los jóvenes Ryoka. Aunque Ishida se negó a tal difamación de su honor Quincy asistió a la celebración. Ahí es donde comienza el embrollo, cuando la sociedad de las almas seguía convaleciente a la espera de la gran batalla que se aproximaba en el horizonte.

La mayoría de los shinigamis de alto cargo se encuentran preocupados puesto que se avecina una guerra que probablemente será la más peligrosa de todos los tiempos, pero aun así queda un poco de tiempo para divertirse y relajarse un rato después de tanta tensión.

Los hombres de la "Asociación de Hombres Shinigami" se encuentran en la mansión Kuchiki, acompañados por Abarai Renji quien había persuadido a su Capitán, Kuchiki Byakuya, para organizar la fiesta ahí; el pelinegro se opuso al principio pero al saber que las Mujeres Shinigami también querían hacer lo mismo y acudir a la mansión, dejó de poner resistencia e incluso aceptó formar parte de la Asociación de Hombres Shinigami. Kenpachi del Zaraki también accedió a la invitación, al igual que sus dos primeros oficiales: Madarame Ikkaku y Ayasegawa Yumichika; los tres decidieron ir porque escucharon que era "una noche de hombres" y esperaban lograr hacer una que otra lucha con los presentes, para medir fuerzas. Como si fuera una abeja oliendo miel, Kyoraku Shunsui llegó por la bebida gratis y quiso la casualidad que el Capitán más joven del Gotei 13, Toushiro Hitsugaya, fuera convencido por el mismo Shunsui para ir. Hitsugaya estaba buscando a su teniente cuando se encontró con los hombres rumbo a la cita, que, intentando convencerlo, le dijeron que se encontraría libre de mujeres en la mansión y al pertenecer su teniente a este género, esperaba poder descansar de ella al menos por esa noche.

En una de las amplias salas del lugar, con una enorme mesa llena de aperitivos para acompañar el sake, que obviamente era de muy buena calidad, se encuentra dando inicio la curiosa celebración. Entre los ya mencionados también se observaba a Ichigo Kurosaki, Ishida Uryuu, Yasutora Sado, Shiba Ganju y también algunos otros capitanes y shinigamis de bajo rango: Joushiro Ukitake junto con su oficial Kotsubaki Sentaro, Hisagui Shuhei, Hanataro Yamada, Izuru Kira, Marechiyo Omaeda, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Komamura Sajin, Tetsuzaemon Iba e incluso estaban de colados el Capitán-Comandante, Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryuusai y su respectivo teniente, Chojiro Sasakibe; el tendero favorito de todos (¿?), Urahara Kisuke, se coló por descuido del cadenero, así que se puede observar el sombrero a rayas verde y blanco, bailoteando entre ellos.

La mayoría de estos hombres traen la parte superior de su atuendo sobre los hombros y sus respectivos lentes negros. Tetsuzaemon Iba, suele ser quien liderea las platicas y comienza presentando a los recién llegados, principalmente los ryokas:

-Compañeros de la Asociación de Hombres Shinigami, es un gusto tenerlos en esta reunión especial en honor a los recién aceptados en esta sociedad: Kurosaki Ichigo,-el susodicho hizo una ligera reverencia- Yasutora Chad-quien solo levantó la mano como señal de agradecimiento y para mostrarse a quienes no lo conocieran de vista-Ishida Ur...

-¡Yo solo vine por curiosidad! ¡Sigo defendiendo mi honor Quincy al declinar unirme a su estúpido club!

-Como les decía, Shiba Ganju-que se encontraba atascándose de los aperitivos en la mesa- Y tenemos como invitados especiales al Capitán-Comandante y a Urahara Kisuke. Un agradecimiento especial al Capitán del sexto escuadrón, Kuchiki Byakuya, quien amablemente aceptó que realizáramos aquí la celebración, ¡Bienvenido al club Kuchiki-taicho!

-Lo que rompan lo pagan, y las cosas de la mansión están contadas. Les pasaré la factura de la comida personalmente.-Dijo con total seriedad el pelinegro.

-Bien, permítanme recordarles a los invitados que el uniforme de la Asociación de Hombres Shinigami exige que los capitanes se retiren el haori y coloquen la parte superior de su traje sobre sus hombros, además, tengo lentes negros nuevos para todos, fui a comprarlos hoy mis...

-¡Acepte venir solo porque dijeron que no van a venir mujeres! ¡Pero me niego a desvestirme como ustedes! -dijo Hitsugaya, muy ofendido de la exigencia de Iba.

Muy ofendido, el dueño de la mansión respondió seriamente:

-No haré esa tontería, y si insisten pueden buscar un lugar mejor donde hacer sus reuniones. Pero igual les cobraré la comida y el sake que ya se bebieron.

-Siendo de esa manera entonces...Capitán Hitsugaya háganos el favor de desvestirse, digo colocarse apropiadamente el uniforme, aquí están sus lentes... ¿Los prefiere de Terminator o estilo Horacio Caine?

-Iba, sigo siendo un superior y no puedes obligarme. ¡Y no quiero unos estúpidos lentes!-respondió el aludido capitán de la décima.

- Entonces por favor solo acomódese el uniforme-recalco Tetsuzaemon.

- ¿Y si me sigo negando?-dijo el peliblanco desafiante, Iba no supo que responder pero alguien le hecho la mano en eso.

- Miren al capitán, comportándose como un niño berrinchudo, ¿No me diga que le da pena estar entre tantos hombres?-Comenzó en tono burlón Ikkaku, queriendo dar apoyo al presidente de la AHS.

Intentado defender su orgullo, Toushiro responde:

-¡Cállate! ¡No soy un niño! ¡Soy un capitán y tú un tercer asiento, Madarame! ¡Deja de ponerme en ridículo!

Shunsui, metiendo su ebria cuchara comenzó a causar revuelo entre los presentes:

-Nee Hitsugaya-taicho, usted aceptó venir a la reunión y unirse a nosotros. Tiene que seguir reglas como los demás... ¡Shuhei! ¡Kotsubaki! ¡Ayúdenme a acomodarle la ropa al capitán!

No mucho tiempo después, puede observarse a un sonrojado Toushiro Hitsugaya, con la parte superior del traje de shinigami sobre los hombros, los lentes negros colocados y el ceño más fruncido de lo normal.

La fiesta prosigue después de ese percance aunque Hitsugaya reniega a cada oportunidad que se le presenta, incluso consideró en escupirle a la comida o congelar el sake pero se dio cuenta de que la estaba pasando medio bien, así que lo dejo por la paz.

Salvo esos pequeños detalles, la celebración por parte de los hombres es bastante tranquila e incluso Byakuya comienza a disfrutarla.

En otra parte de la misma mansión, las mujeres shinigami comienzan a hacer de las suyas, cuando Matsumoto las incita a beber de más. Todas se negaban en un principio por que quizá eso traería problemas pero, al dar el primer sorbo de sake, Nanao de pronto quiso tomar un poco más. Orihime no conocía el alcohol y en ese momento le pareció lo mejor que había tomado en su vida, Rukia también lo probaba por primera vez ya que Byakuya reprobaba que ella tomara, casi lo mismo sucedió con las demás. Con ellas comenzando, fue cuestión de tiempo para que Hinamori accediera a jugar contra Rangiku por ver quien bebe más sake de un trago, enseguida Unohana le "pide" amablemente a Isane que la acompañe junto con Kyone a tomarse unos tragos más del licor.

En poco tiempo, las chicas que tranquilamente celebraban el tener nuevos miembros en su grupo, empezaron a armar un escándalo que podía escucharse por toda la mansión, poniendo en alerta a los sirvientes del recinto, que pronto pusieron al tanto de los ruidos extraños al superior al mando.

-Disculpe usted, Kuchiki-sama. -Comenzó un hombre de avanzada edad, haciendo una respetuosa reverencia ante Byakuya, que tenía un ligero sonroje debido a la cantidad de alcohol que ingirió por querer demostrarle a Kyoraku que no era un "niño rico y mimado que no sabe tomar".

-Hai.-

-En la habitación contigua se escuchan fuertes ruidos.

-¿Qué clase de ruidos?-Inquirió el pelinegro intentando enfocar a su interlocutor, que parecía estarse duplicando por meiosis.

-Gritos, golpes, risas fuertes...

-Ya veo, avisa a los guardias, que estén alertas.

El hombre dio una reverencia y se retiró en busca de los encargados de la seguridad de la mansión, algo desconcertado por el estado de los capitanes que parecían estar perdiendo el control de la bebida.

Regresando con las mujeres de la Asociación, habían empezado a jugar una especie de limbo de alta dificultad, debido a que quienes sostenían la zanpakuto de la capitana Unohana (por ser la más larga) eran Nanao y Hinamori, que se balanceaban intentando no perder el equilibrio, provocando que la altura de la zanpakuto fuese desigual.

Una a una debían pasar las chicas bajo la zanpakuto a ritmo de la música que no sabían de donde provenía, pero que era muy apropiada para la fiesta. Por ser las invitadas, Rukia y Orihime intentaron pasar primero. Se podía observar en la mesa las botellas de sake casi vacías que Matsumoto había logrado colar a la mansión, siendo cerca de 30 en total. Ninguna de ellas se había salvado (excepto Yachiru, la presidenta, que había preferido no asistir a la reunión por querer estrenar su nueva patineta) de quedar en estado etílico. Las mujeres aplaudían rítmicamente a Orihime que se doblaba más y más tratando de pasar debajo de la zanpakuto, escuchando los gritos de Rukia que quería explicarle como hacerlo, pero al no lograrlo quiso darle el ejemplo. La joven Kuchiki se talló los ojos en busca de la verdadera zanpakuto, pues ya las veía triple, y con mucho trabajo siguió a Orihime en el juego. Nanao comenzó a reírse cuando Isane resbaló con una de las botellas vacías que había caído de la mesa cuando su capitana se tropezó con la mesa, provocando que la teniente de Shunsui golpeara tanto a Rukia como a Orihime quienes cayeron de costado hacia Hinamori que ni siquiera las vio venir. Las tres salieron volando en espectacular pirueta hasta que la pared quiso detenerlas, sin lograrlo mucho, pues se vino abajo.

La velada estaba a pedir de boca, aunque los borrachos de siempre estaban a reventar de alcohol, pero todos en tranquilidad. Los diferentes hombres se habían dividido en pequeños grupos para comentar sus puntos de vista de algún tema particular.

Kenpachi platicaba tranquilamente con el Capitán Comandante del poder que ambas zanpakutos lograban al estar en combate. Por su lado, Shunsui comía grotescamente aperitivos y le insistía a Ukitake, quien estaba sumamente sonrojado por la cantidad de alcohol en su sangre, que bebiera un poco más de sake. Iba, Shuhei y Sasakibe comentaban tranquilamente del futuro para la asociación ahora que tenían nuevos e importantes miembros. Ichigo miraba con cansancio a Ishida platicar con Byakuya acerca del fino trabajo para hacer la bufanda que lo distinguía como un Kuchiki. Mientras, Sado intentaba evitar que Hitsugaya hiciera esculturas de hielo con Ikkaku y Yumichika, quienes lo habían ofendido al decirle "enano de las nieves". Komamura platicaba felizmente con Renji acerca del acondicionador que dejaba el cabello más brillante y manejable sin ser demasiado caro. Ganju y Sentaro llevaban una botella de sake cada uno, y perseguían al asustado Hanataro para que bebiera, mínimo, la mitad de una de las botellas y así ponerlo en "ambiente". Omaeda mantenía una amena charla con el Capitán Mayuri, que le explicaba cómo podía usar la grasa corporal que le sobraba al teniente en interesantes experimentos científicos, a un costado de donde Kira disfrutaba de cantar a todo pulmón y con gran desafino, pero eso si con mucho sentimiento, la canción "El rey" a dueto con Urahara, que se había encargado de meter discos del mundo humano para amenizar.

Transcurría casi el final de la canción cuando un fuerte estruendo los obligó a mirar una pared que se venía abajo, ante la mirada ofendida de Byakuya. Hinamori rodó escalones abajo hasta chocar con la mesa, y detrás de ella Rukia cayó de golpea al piso, con Orihime detrás de ella, justo en el hueco de la pared. Poco a poco se fueron asomando las demás chicas, intentando ayudar con poco éxito, a sus compañeras caídas.

Todos los hombres que se encontraban en la fiesta estaban atónitos ante la imagen de las jóvenes mujeres shinigami en completo estado de ebriedad, intentando levantarse unas a otras logrando caer junto a sus compañeras entre sonoras risas y bromas. Ichigo desconcertado al ver que al lado de Orihime y Rukia ya se había caído Rangiku, se acercó a ayudarlas.

Estaba preguntándose a quién ayudar Ichigo cuando la mano de la mayor lo tomó de la muñeca y lo jaloneó, acercándose peligrosamente a él mientras le decía en tono seductor:

-Ichigooo, dicen que tu "Bankai" es grande~, ¿Porqué no me lo muestras?

El sonroje no tardó en hacerse presente en el rostro del pelinaranja, mientras Rukia no lograba aguantar la risa. A Byakuya, de la sorpresa, se le bajó lo tomado y con serías intenciones de castigar a quien fuere responsable del estado etílico de Rukia se hizo presente frente a ella. Justo cuando Orihime se le acercó y comenzó a murmurarle juguetonamente.

-¡Kuchiki-Taicho, quiero ser la cuñada de Rukia! La quiero como a una hermana-¡Hip!

Byakuya se quedo sin palabras, ya que jamás en su vida le habían dicho semejantes palabras y se sintió bastante avergonzado pero logro disimularlo muy bien y recobró la compostura para descuartizar a la culpable del estado de su hermana.

Rukia no paraba de reír y rodó hasta que chocó con unos pies masculinos que la tomaron del antebrazo para ayudarla. Cuando logró ver a su "salvador" no pudo evitar lanzarse a su cuello y gritar:

-¡Hitsugaya-taichouuuu! ¡Ese Hyorinmaru yo lo quiero pa'mis raspadooos! ¡Hip!

El pequeño peliblanco la soltó de inmediato con las mejillas bastante enrojecidas, toció un poco para discimular la pena, mientras un molesto Kuchiki se dirigía hasta donde se encontraban ambos, con asesinas intenciones.

Nanao salió dando traspiés a traves del agujero en la pared, hasta colgarse del cuello del pelinegro, gritando a toda voz:

-¡Kuchiki Taichooouuuu! ¿Porqué no toma una copa conmigooo? ¡Ande, le prometo que será más divertido que golpear a ese enanoo!

-¿A quien le dices enano, Ise?- dijo Hitsugaya bastante molesto olvidando la pena que le causó lo que Rukia le dijo

-¡Hey! No amenace a Nanao-chan... un momento... ¡NANAO-CHAN! ¿QUE DICES QUE DIJISTE?- dijo el capitán de la octava apenas cayendo en cuenta del detalle.

Byakuya había quedado pasmado con Rukia sostenida de un brazo y Nanao colgando del cuello, cuando presurosamente Isane lo empuja para llegar hasta donde Kyoraku:

-Nee Kyoraku-taicho... ¿Ha pensado en cambiar a Nanao-chan por una teniente que si le de amor?- Kyoraku empezó a desangrarse al sentir como Isane le apretujaba contra su pecho, ante tal acción, la Capitana Unohana salió del otro lado de la pared, gritándole.

-¡Pervertido! ¡Suelte a esa chica antes de que lo mande a mi división!

Ishida observaba desde un costado de la mesa todo lo acontecido. Queriendo ayudar (pues la cara de Shunsui era de pánico total), se acercó a la capitana de la cuarta división y tomándole por los hombros le comentó:

-Capitana, ¿No cree que se excedió?

-No-Volteó a verlo la pelinegra, acurrucándose en su pecho del joven.-Pero tu y yo podemos excedernos si quieres.

La reacción del pelinegro fue una mezcla extraña entre pena y pavor mientras la miraba en shock total, pues era una capitana a la que respetaba mucho y en esa situación, no podía ser más incómodo.

Orihime había logrado levantarse, y mirando tristemente como Byakuya era monopolizado por otras chicas, volteó a ver a Kira y a Hisagui, quienes bebían sake al observar lo que sucedía.

-Kira-san y Hisagui-san, ¡Cuánto tiempo de no verlos!, esperen un momento, no los conozco bien así que... ¿Quieren ir por allá a "conocernos" muy a fondo? Es que a lo mejor le puedo dar a Kira-san una sonrisa imborrable y a Hisagui-san le puedo decir que significa el 69.

Los dos shinigamis en ese momento tomaban un trago de sake pero lo escupieron y de inmediato se les subió el color a la cara debido a que además de aquellas insinuaciones la chica los abrazo con demasiada confianza.

Hinamori alcanzó a escucha a Inoue, y salió disparada pisando a Rukia quien todavía estaba a medio levantarse en el suelo. Jaló del hombro a la pelinaranja para empezar a gritarle:

-¡Tu no eres quién para hablarle así a mis amigos! ¡No quieras sentirte lo máximo sólo por que tienes pechos como Rangiku-san!

Hitsugaya, que estaba alejado unos pasos de Rukia, volteó a mirar sorprendido a Hinamori. Se acercó presuroso para separarla antes de que lograra su objetivo: arrancarle la camiseta a Orihime.

-¡Hinamori idiota! ¡Deja de estar dando estos espectáculos!-Dijo, poniéndose frente a ella, mientras Kyoraku (a quien ya sele había pasado el susto de Unohana) empezaba a gritar que las dejara en paz.

-Déjelas, que aunque Hinamori no esté como la humana seguro que tiene su encanto, yo creo que pelea bien.- Secundó Zaraki Kenpachi, que sostenía un puñado de botanas cerca de su boca.

-Si le falta práctica, seguro que Rangiku-san tendrá buena técnica que mostrarle...-dijo sin pensar Ukitake, que estaba recargado en una silla, poniéndose rojo hasta las orejas al notar su comentario.

Al escucharse mencionada, Matsumoto soltó al shinigami sustituto (que ya se estaba desangrando por todo el "cariño" que Matsumoto le estaba dando mientras las demás peleaban por los otros shinigamis) y se acercó a Ukitake, inclinándose para darle mejor ángulo de visión al peliblanco.

-Bueno, Ukitake taicho... ¿No sabe usted que ayudan a mejorar la salud las actividades "físicas"?

El enfermizo capitán no atinó a dar una respuesta, pues cayó al suelo mientras un hilillo de sangre y un sonroje marcado se hacían presentes. Matsumoto se le encimó para intentar despertarlo cuando Chad hizo lo mismo. La rubia lo miró detenidamente, cuando se le adelantó Kyone Kotetsu corriendo para aventarse a los brazos del moreno.

-Chado-san...me han dicho que su brazo izquierdo no es lo único "gigante" que tiene...

Mencionó cayendo en los brazos del aludido, quien se cubría la boca totalmente rojo de la vergüenza y perdía lentamente el conocimiento.

Al voltear la mirada, Kenpachi notó a la teniente de la décima división, mirando al par de hombres desmayados. Se acercó curioso a ella cuando sintió una mano tomarle del brazo intentando girarle

-Kenpachi-san, una mujer tan vulgar y con tan poca elegancia no le conviene. Yo soy una mujer con más experiencia.-le comentaba a un sorprendido y mudo Kenpachi, mientras seguía sosteniendo la mano de Ishida quien parecía haber abandonado su cuerpo.

Yoruichi siguió a sus compañeras que ya estaban en la fiesta de la AHS, y se topó de espaldas con el ido Ichigo. Lo observó lascivamente y abrazándole por la espalda, deslizando las manos por su pecho, le dijo en tono juguetón:

-Un baño juntos en este momento no caería nada mal, descuida esta vez no seré un gato.

Ichigo gritaba mientras hacia el intento de zafarse del fuerte agarre de la morena, pero al ver que no lo lograba, alguien se acercó para ayudarle. Un hombre de sombrero verde con blanco a rayas sujetó del brazo a la mujer.

-Yoruichi-san, no estés maleducando a un joven como Kurosaki-san, aún es muy niño para esas cosas.

-Aunque ya me ha visto desnuda.-Repuso la mujer, y toda la multitud sintió pena ajena al ver la cara de Ichigo en su fallido intento de huir.-Está bien.-Dijo ella soltando al pelinaranja, que del impulso terminó en el suelo anhelando morir, pues su imagen ya estaba por los suelos.

La Shihoin tomó la mano del tendero y acercó peligrosamente su boca a la de él.

-Entonces, tú que tienes más experiencia, ¿Qué te parece si me tallas la espalda?

-Ohh, Yoruichi-san yo mas que encantado y no veo por que detenernos en la espalda o en solo tomar un baño, no solo en eso tengo experiencia.- Respondió, abanicándose el rostro sonrojado.

-Claro, podemos cenar algo a la luz de las velas y pasar la noche en la tienda...-Decía la mujer, emocionando al rubio cada vez más. Soltó de pronto una sonora carcajada, separándose de él.

-¿Yoruichi-san?

-¡No no, Kisuke! ¡No eres de mi tipo! ¡Los prefiero musculosos y guapos como a Ichigo, además no me gusta el agua, lo decía en broma!

-Al cabo que ni quería, en ese caso a mi me gustan como... como... Matsumoto-san.

-Kisuke...te estás pasando.

-¡Matsumoto-san tiene más de donde agarrar!-comentó un dolido tendero

Hisagui ya terminaba de limpiarse el sake restante que había escupido, cuando escuchó lo que dijo Urahara y se acercó amenazante a él.

-¡No quiero que le falte al respeto a una señorita tan distinguida como Rangiku-san!-Empujándolo con furia, dispuesto a golpearlo.

Yoruichi comenzó a reír cuando escucho lo de "distinguida", pero antes de que hiciera comentario alguno, Soi Fong se acercó a ellos.

-Hisagui foukitaichou, ¿De verdad está interesado en alguien como Matsumoto-san?-La capitana de la segunda tomó del brazo al teniente que la miraba incrédulo, por el extraño estado de sumisión en el que se encontraba ella.

-¡Dios mío! Qué músculos...me encantaría saber qué tan fuerte es usted...dicen que 'Kazeshini' es 'duro' en la batalla~

La única reacción de Hisagui fue una cara de susto mezcla con sorpresa, articulando palabras entre tartamudeos:

-¿Que no a usted se le parte la galleta?

Muy enojada, la capitana lo volteó contra la pared.

-¡Óyeme! ¡No andes diciendo cosas así, que no dejo de ser tu superior! ¡Además, soy la comandante de las fuerzas secretas, de buena gana te secuestro para mis propios planes!

La cara de Hisagui no tenía precio, pues ahora estaba muerto de pánico, no sabía si le estaban haciendo una proposición indecorosa o si la capitana lo estaba amenazando con una muerte dolorosa y extraña.

La peliazul lo soltó, mirándole con desprecio.

-No vales la pena, solo eres un teniente...te di mucho crédito.-Comenzó a caminar hacía donde se encontraba el Kuchiki, sacudiendo a su hermana para que le dijera correctamente el abecedario.

-Kuchiki-taicho...usted seguramente si sabe tratar a una dama y complacer a una mujer...

Tomó del brazo a Byakuya, quien la miró estupefacto

-No comprendo a qué se refiere con eso, Capitana Soi Fong.

-¡Oh vamos, usted estuvo con Hisana-san mucho tiempo! ¡No me diga que nunca hizo "cosas de pareja" con ella!

Ante tales palabras, Byakuya soltó de golpe a Rukia, quien cayó en brazos de Renji.

Rukia volteó a mirar al pelirrojo, cuando SoiFong acercaba al pelinegro hacía sí, colocándose de puntitas.

-¡Renji, quiero ver esos tatuajes minuciosamente y saber hasta donde llegan!-Gritó tomándole del cuello.

El pelirrojo agitó los brazos en un vago intento por separarla, observando como el hermano mayor de la chica le dirigía la mirada más asesina que podía lograr.

Rukia seguía en plan amoroso con su amigo de la infancia en tanto que Renji no lograba quitársela de encima.

-¡Hey Renji! Dicen que Zabimaru es muy inquieto, ¿Me dejas jugar con él un rato?

Abarai no pudo con tanta presión y cayó desmayado, con la joven Kuchiki gritándole para despertarlo.

Al verlo caer, Nanao se alejó del dueño de la casa y jaló del kimono a Rukia.

-¡Óyeme! ¡Mira lo que le hiciste al pobre de Abarai-san! ¡Ahora no podré decirle mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia él!

La ojiazul la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Sentimientos o perversiones?

-¡Si me gustan o no los tatuajes no es asunto tuyo, enana del rukongai!

-¡NANAO-CHAN!-gritó en un llanto incontrolable Shunsui. Isane se empinó una botella de sake que el moreno le soltó en el momento del grito, pues la frustración de saberse rechazada solo la podía calmar con alcohol.

-Nanao-chan, ¿Por eso no te gusto?

-Si, también por borracho, irresponsable y viejo. ¿Se imagina la fuerza que tiene el joven Abarai-kun a diferencia de usted?

-¡Deja de decir esas cosas de Renji, Ise-san! ¡Ya fue suficiente!

-¡No me interesa tu opinión, enana! ¡Yo quiero a Abarai-kun para mí!

-¡Solo sobre mi cadáver!

-¡No será complicado!

Nanao aventó a la menor de los Kuchiki, quien se defendió con los pies empujándola sobre el capitán Kyoraku.

-¡Nanao-chan, por favor, no peleas con una Kuchiki!

Byakuya miraba sorprendido la escena, mientras Rukia se preparaba para recibir a Ise.

De un golpe certero al estómago, la teniente logró zafarse, aventurándose sobre la de ojos azules.

-¡No eres más que una resbalosa! ¡Ise-san, también tienes al capitán de tu división y ya habías ido sobre mi hermano y es algo que no te permitiré!

Isane corrió hacía Nanao, al escuchar que eran rivales por Kyoraku.

-¡Kuchiki-san está más bueno que Abarai-san, por eso lo prefiero!

Orihime, al escuchar mencionar al pelinegro, se abalanzó sobre las chicas

-¡Déjense de tonterías, la única que puede ser la hermana de Kuchiki-san soy yo! ¡Byakuya es mío!

Isane cayó justo sobre Orihime, gritando que se quitara para poder golpear a Nanao a gusto.

-¡Tu estabas con Kira y Hisagui!-Le gritaron ambas chicas a la pelinaranja.

-¡Eso nunca!-Hinamori entró a la batalla.-¡Te dije que dejaras en paz a mis amigos, pechugona!

Orihime pegó un grito cuando Hinamori le jaló el cabello. Isane aprovechó para golpear a Nanao mientras Rukia la sostenía.

-¡Es mentira!¡Yo prefiero a Byakuya!-Mencionó la pelinaranja de nuevo.

Soi soltó al pelinegro en discordia (¿?) y se abalanzó en el pleito colectivo.

-¡Déjense de tonterías! ¡La única que puede con el capitán de la sexta soy yo!

Y comenzó a repartir golpes entre las chicas que se jaloneaban entre si.

-Creí que preferías a Hisagui!-Gritó Yoruichi recargada tranquilamente en la pared.

-Nadie con Hisagui-san! ¡Él es mío!

-¡Cállate, pechugas!

La rubia entró al desquite al escuchar una vez más que ofendían a su amiga.

-Hinamori, ¡Ya deja en paz a Orihime!

Hitsugaya vió con horror como su amiga de la infancia y su teniente comenzaban un pleito repartiendo golpes entre las demás también.

-¡Matsumoto-san! ¡Ya tienes a Ichigo y a Ukitake-san!-Soltó Hinamori, con las horquillas de Orihime en la mano.

-¡Mentira! ¡Ukitake se desmayó y no pude ni quedarme con Chad!

-Sado-san es mío, Rangiku...

Kyone Kotetsu se acercó decidida a dejar inconsciente a la rubia de pechos grandes.

-¡Kyone! ¡Deja de insistir con eso, si no te hubieras acercado él sería mío!-Espetó la teniente de la décima.

-Kyone-neechan!

Isane se coló entre ambas shinigamis, recibiendo un certero golpe por parte de ambas. Su capitana, muy enojada intervino también.

-¡Dejen a Isane-san! ¡Es apenas una niña!

-¡Usted tiene a capitán de la undécima!-le gritaron todas las chicas que se estaban peleando.

-¡Yo quiero al Quincy, así que no peleen!

Unohana salió volando entre las shinigamis del pleito, debido a una efectiva lanza practicada por Nemu.

-¡Ishida es mío! ¡No lo pienso compartir!

La capitana se enderezó amenazadoramente, jalando a la culpable de su caída hacía el caos total.

-¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE PLEITO, SEÑORITAS!

Todos los presentes quedaron enmudecidos, volteando a ver al dueño de la voz. El capitán comandante ya se había cansado de ver toda la "escenita" armada por las chicas, y se encontraba verdaderamente furioso.

-¡Ya me hartaron con todo esto, no es forma de comportarse para un grupo de damas! ¿Qué estaban pensando cuando...?

Muy decidida, Unohana se puso de pie, mirando al capitán de la primera división.

-¡Capitán Comandante! ¡Dicen que usted tiene muy buena condición para eso de las 'actividades físicas'!

-¡Jajaja siii! ¡Con ese shinigami si me aviento a enfrentarme a los arrancares!-Secundó otra de las chicas, Matsumoto.

Los hombres presentes comenzaron a aguantarse la risa. Incluidos Hitsugaya y Byakuya, no podían contenerse por las declaraciones de sus ebrias compañeras.

-¡BASTA DE FALTAS DE RESPETO! ¡AHORA MISMO SE PONEN EN MARCHA A LA CUARTA DIVISIÓN! ¡ESTÁN CASTIGADAS!

Los shinigamis hicieron burlas ligeras a las chicas, que se intentaban poner de pie, ayudadas entre si.

-¡Señores, que amables en ofrecerse a ayudarles a las señoritas! ¡Rodéenlas, no permitan que alguna se vaya a escapar!

Yamamoto ya no estaba para ese tipo de problemas de adolescentes, iba encabezando la línea de vergonzosas castigadas, custodiadas por apenados shinigamis.

Matsumoto había perdido su cinta rosada, pues Isane la llevaba enredada en el cuello. La capitana Unohana intentaba desatorarle los pasadores de Orihime a Hinamori, pues los traía enterrados en la mano por la fuerza al agarrarlos. Kyone y Soi Fong intentaban en vano separar una trenza de la capitana de la segunda, pues se había quedado enredada en la zanpakuto de la Kotetsu. Rukia (totalmente despeinada y sin su zanpakuto) hacía su mejor esfuerzo al acomodarle el uniforme a Nemu, que iba muy "destapada" debido a que no tuvo reparo al repartir golpes. La misma capitana de la cuarta división tenía problemas pues parte de su cabello había quedado en el porta zanpakuto de Isane, quien apenada trataba de zafar el cabello de su superior. Rangiku y Orihime tenían trabajo en equipo, pues el cabello de la segunda quedó enredado en el collar de la rubia, y parecía no poder zafarse.

Los chicos que iban más cerca a ellas eran los mayormente interesados en su estado: Hitsugaya iba acompañado de Hisagui y Kira, y aunque no lo daba a notar, estaba preocupado por Hinamori, y también por Rangiku, pues se notaba que habían bebido en exceso y que se habían golpeado sin reparos en la otra; sus compañeros compartían la preocupación, Momo era una amiga especial para ellos y Matsumoto era otro tipo de amiga, pero igual de querida. Byakuya iba casi al frente de los hombres shinigami, no podía creer que Rukia estuviera en tal estado de ebriedad, y mucho menos el tremendo ridículo que había hecho...aunque se dio cuenta que era un hombre con mucho "pegue" entre las chicas y ello lo hacia sentir con el autoestima por los cielos. Kyoraku Shunsui se sentía raramente apenado por lo que había sucedido, y se preocupaba mucho por su teniente, ya que esta era su primera borrachera, aunque era mejor de la que él tuvo...Ukitake estaba pensativo en su teniente, era una desilusión saber que sentía algo tan fuerte por el Ryoka de nombre Sado, pues siempre creyó que ella lo apreciaba "de forma especial", aunque el saber que una mujer como Matsumoto sentía cosas por él, lo hacía sentirse pleno de salud (¿?). Mayuri estaba muy emocionado por verificar las reacciones del cuerpo de Nemu ante una cantidad excesiva de alcohol, lo que provocaba su tremenda borrachera, seguro que había tomado lo suficiente para soportar las pruebas sin quejarse. Omaeda iba a un lado de Yoruichi, quien a su vez estaba a un costado de Urahara; el teniente estaba preocupado por su capitana, a quien nunca había visto actuar de esa manera tan...poco ella (¿?), la morena iba de lo más parsimoniosa, queriendo verificar que su amiga Fong estuviera bien, ignorando por completo a Kisuke quien seguía herido por las palabras de su amiga de la infancia. Kenpachi, fingiendo demencia, quería saber si la capitana Unohana hablaba en serio, después de todo era una mujer muy hermosa y él...estaba ligeramente interesando en ella, quizá sobria cambiaba de parecer, ¡Ahora tenia que aprovechar! Chad, Ichigo e Ishida ya habían logrado recuperarse un poco del shock por todo lo acontecido, ahora trataban de preocuparse solo por la salud de sus amigas, aunque supieran que no podrían ver a la sociedad de las almas de la misma manera nunca más.

Las mujeres fueron encerradas en una sala especial de la cuarta división. Los hombres fueron ligeramente sermoneados por el capitán comandante, tratando de hacerles ver que (aunque las del desastre fueron las mujeres) era mejor comportarse y evitar quedar en un estado etílico alto, debían aprender del error que tuvieron ellas...que no fue pequeño.

Los siguientes dos días hubo una calma total en el Sereitei. La zona de la división de la capitana Unohana estaba abarrotada por personas que se quejaban de horribles dolores de cabeza, pesadez general y uno que otro no tenía la menor idea de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. El capitán Yamamoto decretó que no habría actividades por algunos días, mientras él mismo lograba recuperarse de la "Reunión de Asociaciones Shinigami".

La mayoría prefirió evitar más comentarios sobre aquella noche. Y los que no se guardaron sus comentario, fue por que ni siquiera recordaban lo acontecido.

.

.

.

Por cierto...a Byakuya casi le da un infarto cuando se levantó por la mañana, algo mareado y con un dolor de cabeza descomunal, al ver el estado en que quedó su apreciada mansión.

* * *

><p>Ahí uno de los trabajos que hacemos juntas, quizá pronto podamos mostrarles otro trabajo entre ambas.<p>

Ojalá les haya divertido tanto como a nosotras el escribirlo.

Cuídense mucho, espero pronto poder estar aquí más seguido, y gracias por continuar leyendo.

Janee~

Att:

_Inoue Kibe Shaolin Shihoin Kuchik_i

||||| Mitad Humana, Mitad Puerta~ |||||

|||**Manguimanzana**|||

_Kuchiki Kibe_

Quejas, dudas, chistes(hagan feliz a la autora), comentarios, petitorios, sugerencias, pedidos, denuncias, recomendaciones, donaciones, chismes, aportaciones y reclamos. Si te tomaste el tiempo de leerlo, dejame un review

l

l

l

l

l

l

V


End file.
